youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kiss
Intro This is based on the story of Kissin' Kate Barlow from Holes by Louis Sachar. I changed it up a little though. Prologue Evangeline Woodstock was a school teacher in the town of Silversee, a beautiful town with a shining lake beside it, in Scotland. Evangeline loved the children and they loved her. Miss Evangeline also taught adults who never got an education as children. Most of her adult classes were filled with young men, there for the teacher, not the knowledge. Miss Evangeline was famous among men for her beauty. ••• Jesse Hutchinson was a young man who went about the town with a cart filled with gooseberries and his horse Anne. Jesse claimed gooseberries were very good for you, and he sold them to anyone who would buy them. He also had some gooseberry "potions" that he brewed. Chapter One "JESSE HUTCHINSON! JESSE HUTCHINSON!" Screamed Miss Amanda Summers, who was running desperatly down the road. "Gooseberries, Gooseberr-" Jesse was yelling, when Miss Amanda interrupted him. "Miss Summers, what is you running and screaming for?" Jesse asked. "Jesse, I need you to give me some of your gooseberry stuff for my Evelynne. She's come down with a terrible fever, and she looks something awful. She's gonna die!" Amanda cried. "Calm down Miss Amanda. Here ya go. You don't need to pay." He told her, handing her a viall of gooseberry juice, and some other stuff, herbs, and berries, things like that. "Thank you Jesse, God bless you." It was an odd thing Amanda Summers said to Jesse, God bless you. You see, Jesse was an outlaw from another town. He was teased. Amanda walked to the real doctors office to get real medicine. She walked out with an angry look on her face. A week later. Amanda ran out in her bedclothes to Jesse's cart. "Jesse! You saved my Evelynne." She cried happily. 'Oh Amanda, I'm sure it was the doctors med-" "No Jesse, it was you. The doctor wanted to put leeches on Evy's stomach! LEECHES! To suck out the bad blood from the blood poisoning. As if they could tell!" Amanda laughed. Just then, miss Hortense Bozo came out. "Miss Summers, does your husband know you are out and about in your bedclothes?" She asked, then sniffed, making the brown wart by her nose twitch. "May I remind you miss Bozo, my husband is off, risking his life at war." Amanda quipped. "Oh. Well... Uh... I..." Hortense began "No! Hortense don't even start!" Amanda yelled pointing at Hortense Bozo the whole time. Then she turned back to Jesse. "Jesse, your gooseberries saved Evy! Her fever broke yesterday. She just ate some bad meat." Hortense looked uncomfortable, because her husband, Walter Bozo, was the butcher. She ran off. Chapter Two Jesse was talking to Amanda Summers and her 12-year-old daughter Evelynne, who had recently gotten over blood poisoning and a fever. Miss Evangeline Woodstock walked by. "Hello Amanda, Evelynne, Jesse." Evangeline greeted. "Good Day Miss Evangeline" Jesse said. Anne let out a whinny. Evelynne pat her head. Just then, Mr. Harold Parker walked by, and grabbed Evangeline by her arm. "Come Evangeline." He said. Evangeline ended up at the schoolhouse. Harold tried to make him kiss her. "You Idiot!" She yelled and slapped him. "Trying to force me to kiss you! If you want a kiss, fix the leaky roof!" Harold did that, as welll as many other tasks. The school house looked like a mansion afterwards. Evangeline gave Harold a tiny kiss on the cheek, then shooed him out. ••• It was raining. Evangeline had made friends with Jesse. She walked over to his cart. "Jesse, my heart is broken." She said, getting wet all over. "I can fix it." Jesse said. He embraced her, and they kissed passionately. All of a sudden, a gunshot went off. Jesse dropped dead to the ground. Evangeline was whisked away. "Evangeline Woodstock. You were reported of being a scold." The sherriff said. Evangeline was shoved into a scold's bridle or brank. The sherriff chained her hands back and grabbed the chain dangling from her hands. Evangeline was dragged through the town with the brank on her head. She was humiliated. The schoolchildren laughed, and the adults looked shameful. After, she was scentenced to wear it for 3 weeks, as Harold was the richest, and most respected person in the town. Once it was taken off, Evangeline was scentenced to wear it once every week, for many years. Chapter Three One week, while wearing the scold's bridle, she walked to the sherriff's house, and he took it off. She grabbed it, his gun, and shot him. She applied a coat of black nail polish, and left the house. She robbed countless people, and killed many more. Scolding Angie wore the scold's bridle all the while. Angie lived in a house near some old ruins. She had all her loot burried somewhere in the ruins. One day, two people showed up in her house. Angie took a puff of her cigarette. "Harold Parker and Fern Elord." Fern Elord was one of her students before she was ridiculed. "Yeah, but it's Fern Parker now Evangeline." "Well Fern Parker, my name is Angie Woodstock, or Scolding Angie." Evangeline said, then spat in Fern's direction. Angie puffed her Cigarette. "Where's the loot, Angie?" Harold ordered. "What loot?" Angie said. "The loot that you've stolen from poor innocent souls over the last 20 years!" Fern shouted. "I buried it." Angie replied sourly. "Show us or I shoot you Angie!" Harold insisted. Angie went to the dried up lake where she buried it. It was covered with poisonous lizards* that if one bites you you die after about a minute One came up and circled her leg. "Where is it!?" Fern and Harold said in sync. Evangeline Woodstock died smiling menacingly. The End. Category:Historical Fiction Category:Completed